


Problematic Decisions

by Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron/pseuds/Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron
Summary: An arranged marriage can make anyone do stupid things. Like put out an ad calling for a mundane husband in the hopes by already being married his parents can't force him to marry someone else.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 20
Kudos: 245





	Problematic Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: In case any of you get triggered this is a one shot I've had in the works for a while. There's some mild consent issues and a slight mention of suicide but, it's not explicit.

Alec did one final check. His suit was pressed, his shoes shined and his runes, mostly, covered. But a mundane wouldn’t care. They didn’t know the significance of them. Alec was just being paranoid.

Speaking of, he grabbed the knife and stele from his stand. Just because he might be paranoid doesn’t mean he was stupid enough to leave weapons behind. 

A knock came at his door. “Alec?”

Izzy.

He kept quiet. For all intents and purposes he shouldn’t even be in his room. He’d told mom he’d follow up on that Broadway lead. So, really, if he kept quiet enough maybe she’d think he’d gone. Even if that was completely unheard of since apparently Alec couldn’t do missions on his own and found himself saddled with Izzy and Jace.

Another knock came. “Alec?”

“Is he in there?” Jace. 

Alec knew he should have told mom he was doing something else. “The logs don’t say he’s left yet. Alec are you in there?” The door rattled, Izzy trying the lock. 

“He always locks it,” Jace said.

“That doesn’t mean he’s gone. Will you stop fidgeting.” There was a sharp sound, Izzy no doubt slapping whatever Jace was toying with out of his hands. 

“It’s not my fault. He’s antsy, and when he’s antsy I’m antsy.”

The knocks got more urgent, “Alec? Mom said you’re going out. So, if you’re in there, hurry up.”

A few more seconds and Alec heard Izzy’s heals clip clopping away, Jace not long after her.

Too close. Far too close.

Pocketing his stele, he waited a while longer before poking his head out the door and doing what every other guy his age had done at one point and snuck out of his house.

It was quite easy, all things considered. Years of covering for Izzy and Jace meant Alec knew this place from top to bottom. He knew where the camera’s stopped capturing, and the people stopped walking. He knew the secret passages and which wall had a hole at the bottom to sneak out of. Meaning he was outside with little trouble. 

Save for Izzy and Jace having some kind of sixth sense about where he might be. More than once he’d had to hide as he saw them checking his way out. 

If he’d had more time, maybe he’d have tried to do things the proper way. Grab his bow, sign out, and hope his siblings weren’t waiting to ambush him when he got out. But, time was of the essence, and Alec hadn’t been making a lot of good choices lately.

One look at his shoes and Alec caught a cab, head swimming the entire ride. But this was the right choice. It was his only choice. His only chance, really, for a glimmer of happiness before… well, he wasn’t thinking about that. 

The cab stopped, the mundane church Alec had scouted last week looming over him. 

This was it.

He paid his far, and only when he stepped out into the cold night air that it dawned on him this might not work. Like he’d said, he hadn’t made many good decisions lately, one of those being, he realised now, using the newspaper.

No one used the newspaper anymore.

God he was so stupid. 

How could he have not thought about this? He didn’t even use the newspaper. The only reason he’d put the ad there in the first place because he knew his parents didn’t either. That they wouldn’t spy his ad and make his life worse than it already was.

He took a breath. Then another. He was here now, and he was early. Just because there was no one waiting outside didn’t mean his ad had failed. Even if it had, he may as well stick around a few hours. 

Anything was better than going home.

It took one burst of the cold winter wind for Alec to decide he wasn’t waiting outside. While he had runes, that was true, he didn’t feel much like using them. Besides, if he waited outside, the urge to run, to forget all of this, would eventually take over, and Alec was adamant he wasn’t quitting.

So inside he went, surprised when he wasn’t the only one inside. 

The priest, Alec gave a wave to, was lighting the evening candles. But he wasn’t who Alec had his eye on. There, doing the last coat on his nails was a man looking very similarly dressed to Alec. A shiver went up his spine. This was happening then.

Maybe.

For all Alec knew maybe this was always how the man dressed for evening mass.

He bunkered down just in case, willing his hands to stop shaking as he waited for the minutes to pass him by. He felt like being sick. This was a bad idea. A really bad idea. 

“Alexander?” 

He looked up, the man he’d spied between the pews in front of him. He was, well, handsome was a bit too plain a word to use. Conniving Alec settled on when he forced his eyes from the guys nails to eyes that certainly weren’t human.

Damn.

“Uh yeah?”

A shark like smile came to the guys face. He held a hand out, “Magnus Bane, I’m so looking forward to getting to know you.”

Magnus? Alec had heard that name before. He shook the hand, swallowing heavily, “Are you-”

“Here from the ad? Of course.” The smile turned a little more teasing, “You should be glad I did, you should have seen some of your other suitors. I dread to think what they would have done with you.”

Probably just the same as Magnus was planning. He swallowed again, “Can you even be in here?”

The guy held his hands out, “of course,” and, yeah the fact he wasn’t burning up kind of proved his point. “Shall we get on with it then?”

He wanted to run now more than ever. He should have known including his last name in the ad would bring Downworlders. The Lightwoods were high profile, and after everything his mom had told him about these kinds of people, they’d do anything to get back at the Clave. 

Well, so was Alec, actually. In this instance anyway. Maybe it would be better for him too. At least this way he wouldn’t have to explain his runes. It wasn’t like the guy was abhorrent either, and, like Alec had said to himself before, many times since he put the ad in, he couldn’t be planning anything worse than what Alec had in store for himself. 

So, “Sure.” He stood, his knees almost buckling. He watched as Magnus’s eyes changed from yellow to brown, the effect making him look almost normal. 

Almost.

“You’re okay with the entirety of the ad, right?” Alec made sure. He’d been pretty specific.

“You mean the consummating?” Magnus grinned, giving Alec a slow once over, “I admit, I had my trepidations, but, trust me, I’ll have no problems performing when the time comes.”

Alec nodded, taking another deep breath. 

This was it. 

He talked to the priest at the front, glad at least some of this was going smoothly. It wasn’t a shadowhunter ceremony, but even the Clave wasn’t stupid enough to denounce other marriage practices. This would be binding. Completely binding. Alec would make sure of it.

He said what he needed to, making sure everything was right, that there was no room for error, no way for the priest to say he’d done something wrong. Alec even had a ring, pilfered from his dad’s wardrobe and being eyed up almost hungrily by Magnus as Alec slid it on his finger. 

If nothing else, they’d made history by letting a warlock wear a Lightwood family heirloom. Twenty years ago a Downworlder had their hand cut off because they’d stole said ring from his mom. Dad still told the story now. He’d done so just last week in fact when he’d brought Max around the visit.

“Do you want to?”

Alec focused back on the ceremony. “Want to?” he repeated quietly.

Magnus puckered his lips, intentions clear. They straightened after a second, Magnus turning to the priest to say, “He’s a bit shy. It’s why this whole thing had to be private.”

The priest nodded his head, leading the two of them to sign their names on their certificate. Alec wanted to hit himself. He should have done it. Should have just gotten it out of the way. How was he supposed to… when he couldn’t even kiss the guy?

It was the idea that he had to do it right that had Alec just going for it and planting one on Magnus quickly. It was barely anything, just a brush of lips before Alec was straightening up, but that itself seemed to make everything more real to him.

He was married. He’d done it. He was married! To a warlock, sure, but it wasn’t a woman, and it wasn’t someone his parents had picked out for him.

Relief hit every bone in his body when he was handed a copy of the marriage certificate. He’d done it.

Or, almost done it, he still had to actually consummate the thing. 

“Can I see it?”

Alec clenched onto the thing a little too tight before telling himself he was going to get it back and handing it to Magnus. Those eyes were back, the yellow seeming to glow as it reflected the light from the street lamps. He cleared his throat as Magnus fingered where his own name was written. “I er, got a hotel room. It’s not far.”

Those slits were on his now, getting bigger as they walked further into the darkness until they rounded out. Kind of like a cats. It would have been kind of cute had Alec not been thinking about the fact he was going to see this guy sweating over him tonight. 

The certificate found its way back to his hands, Alec folding it gently and stuffing it in his jacket pocket. He needed to keep it safe. At least until the priest added their names onto the online registry.

“When you say hotel, do you mean the ritz, or something you found that would tide you over for the few hours it’ll take us to get acquainted with each other?” Hours?

“Er-”

“I see,” Magnus didn’t even let him finish, dragging him down an alley, “Listen shadowhunter. As impulsive as this whole thing was, this is my first marriage. And because of that I’m not sullying myself in a two star brothel. I have more class than that.” In a few, probably unnecessary, flicks of his arms there was a portal opening up in front of them. Magnus bowed in front of it, “After you.”

On any other day, Alec wouldn’t have walked into a portal. This guy could be leading him anywhere. But, again, it was probably better than what was waiting for him at home, so, Alec walked. 

It was bright on the other side, and full with people that were already bumping into him. When Magnus looped his arm it was only then he realised they probably weren’t in the US anymore. 

“Where-?”

“Paris. Quite cliche, I know, but it’s called the city of love for a reason. And no better place to have a honeymoon, don’t you think?”

It was certainly different. If he wasn’t in a one track state of mind he was sure he would have loved the idea of being in Paris. Of seeing some of the famous landmarks. Of actually being away from home for something that wasn’t work related. 

But he was one track minded, and despite Magnus insisting they get something sweet so Alec wouldn’t ruin his stamina later, he just wanted to get to the later part.

The food was good, Alec gave Paris that. The view was pretty good too when they weren’t in the questionable parts of town. For a while they just walked around, Magnus buying him more sweet treats and almost constantly breaking whatever story he was telling Alec to stare at his ring for a while. Alec knew it was more than just liking the way the ring looked. He was reminded of the eagerness Magnus had in getting it on his finger. Like it was a victory for him.

There was a story there. One Alec wanted to know. But he knew, if he did ask about it, they probably wouldn’t get to bed. Call it a hunch.

Besides, it wasn’t like it mattered. Alec hadn’t put the ad out expecting to find the love of his life. He’d done it out of desperation. Meaning, he couldn’t care less Magnus’s intentions, he was just glad the man had shown up.

Eventually their meander around Paris had a purpose. Once Magnus had finished ogling his ring with his shiny nail polish for the tenth time, he took a deliberate turn down a side street. Then another. 

Before long Alec was staring up at a rather nice townhouse Magnus said he’d acquired for when some Raphael guy needed cheering up and refused to hit the New York scene. “He’s a bit gloomy, so I take him to the writers district and let him mope about for a while. Always works.”

“If you say so.”

The house looked fit for a vampire. The windows were carefully covered. Airtight, even if they did still open up after Magnus unlatched them. When there was some light in the room, Alec had to admit it was better than the hotel he’d booked. Everything was soft and homey. There was a sofa with a handmade quilt over the back, birthday cards along the mantelpiece, this Raphael having enough to fill the beginning of the bookcase too. Much better than sheets that probably hadn’t been cleaned and a shower that most likely had who knew what in it. 

“Wine?” the glass appeared before him.

It was quite tempting but, “No, thank you.” He wanted a clear head for this. Not to mention for after when he needed to get home and start dealing with what he’d actually done. 

“Suit yourself.” Magnus pointed to one of the doors, “Bathroom. And my room is that one. Do you want to go in, or should I wait for you to slip into something more comfortable?”

He ignored the suggestion and went where Magnus had pointed. The bed was just as big as Alec expected someone like Magnus to have. Lots of pillows too. 

He toed his shoes off with little trouble. The rest however, he had to think about for a second before telling himself he wasn’t a coward and taking it off. He spared one last look to his underwear and sat on the edge of the bed, turning to see Magnus in the doorway, eyes back to those big black and gold rings. 

“I was hoping to do that,” Magnus pouted, before bouncing onto the bed. He made sure Alec was watching as he tossed his jacket away, shirt too, his hips jutting out in a clear invitation. “I trust you can do the rest.”

Alec swallowed heavily as faced Magnus, well aware of how his cock moved, soft against his leg when he did so. He’d been naked in front of men before. Jace, more often than others, but it was one thing changing after a workout and another to be sitting in front of a guy about to…

Well, at least Magnus was handsome. Right now, as he took in all that smooth skin in front of him he remembered Magnus saying there were others. That Alec should be thankful it was a warlock there instead of one of them. Alec wondered what they looked like. If they would be large or thin. If they would have just bent him over and got on with it, like Alec had actually thought it would go, instead of this.

Magnus’s skin was soft. Alec only got glimpses of it as his fingers brushed against it trying to get the button undone. But it was soft. Warm too. 

He edged Magnus’ pants down, and promptly almost fell off the bed as he sniggered so hard it hurt. Magnus grinned too, the pair of them looking to, instead of something flashy like Alec would have expected, Magnus had a pair of briefs on covered in sparkly cats. “I hope that’s to the surprise and not the cats. Believe it or not you’ve just become the step parent to one very handsome boy.”

He laughed again, nodding, “I like cats.” Not that they’d actually be seeing each other again but the point still stood.

“Good,” Magnus dragged his briefs up a little, his cock in plain view. Magnus didn’t seem to care as he pointed out one tiny tabby, “This is him. His name is Chairman Meow. The others are his friends he brings to my balcony. I can’t tell you the pain it was to get them all to pose for a photo.”

Alec sniggered again, the whole thing just laughable. 

Magnus laughed back, tapering off into the kindest grin he’d gave to Alec yet, “And there was me thinking you couldn’t smile.” He took his own briefs off, bouncing a little bit closer to Alec.

He let himself look, the mirth from before lingering enough to push away some of his worries. Magnus was quite firm underneath his suit. Not just his cock either, Alec meant more in a broad sense. He looked in fighting condition which, Alec wasn’t going to lie, kind of helped him perk up a little.

A little hum brought him out of his admiration of Magnus’s thighs, the man himself quirking a brow when Alec locked eyes. “I get it, usually there’s drink and a bit more anticipation. But we both know what’s going on here,” he grabbed Alec’s hand, the one that had been clawing into the covers, and placed it on Magnus’s chest, “You can be a little handsy.”

“Right.” Handsy.

God Magnus was soft. 

Carefully, he scratched his pads along the small stretch of skin they covered, then when he didn’t get told off, moved them a little further down. 

Magnus let him go on for a little before kneeling higher and pressing further forward, sort of directing Alec’s hand lower towards- well.

“Come on Alexander,” Magnus sighed, “You can do better than that.”

He could he just, didn’t know what. Or how. Or how to ask.

Then it dawned on him. Right as Magnus looked like he was going to take Alec’s hand again, that this was probably going to be his only chance. His only chance with a guy. His only chance at sex. His only chance at doing whatever he wanted to do. He’d been burying his thoughts since he learned what sex was. He wasn’t going to waste the opportunity to let them loose. Not if it was the only one he was going to get.

So, just as Magnus reached out, Alec took his hand away from that chest and hooked them beneath Magnus’s knees. Leaning back, he gave a short tug, landing Magnus flat on his back, knees up. 

He kept his hands where they were, feeling the even softer skin there and smothering a smile at slight twitches he got. Ticklish, he filed away, pushing Magnus’s knees forward enough his feet were no longer buried under him, and then out, as far as they could go. 

Alec wasn’t the only one who’d perked up, Magnus’s cock was getting firmer by the second, Alec letting go of one knee to gently feel it happen. He’d done it to himself before, at night, with the door locked, his curtains drawn and a soundless rune on every wall and floor and ceiling he could get his hands on. He’d always imagine what it would be like to do this to someone else. To feel them gaining interest, for Alec to stroke up a little and the skin beneath to not give when he went back down.

He gave it a few strokes, and, again, when he wasn’t told not to, ventured further down to Magnus’s balls. He looked further than his hand went, to where his skin smoothed and dipped and his hole sat moving around itself, reacting to Alec tugging the skin away from his balls.

Alec knew how guys did it. He knew okay. It was just, one thing imagining it in his head and a whole other to be looking at a guys ass and reevaluating whether he wanted to be the one getting it or not.

He did he decided. He wanted to at least satisfy that curiosity in himself if nothing else. 

Magnus’s knee ended up on Alec’s shoulder, the position quite thrilling. Mainly because the other times Alec had some guy’s knee on his shoulder they were more often clothed and he was winded two seconds later. This however, this was nice.

Up until that knee hooked a little further over his shoulder, bringing him down a little and giving Alec the perfect idea of what Magnus wanted.

He wasn’t opposed to blow jobs. In fact, he thought he’d probably like them. But, he didn’t really have experience, and the lack of that experience might, Alec didn’t know, kill the mood or, well, he wasn’t really sure. 

But maybe not doing it would kill the mood too.

He didn’t know. Yet, again, when would he ever have the time to find out what it was like if not now? So, splaying himself more comfortably, he pulled Magnus’s other knee wide again and gave a small lick to the skin beneath.

It was… different. But he’d never exactly licked anyone before so of course it would be. He did it again, longer this time, dragging his tongue up and making sure he got the right body part when he dived down again.

He tried to think about what everyone else had told him about blow jobs. He knew better that it was just a simple hold it in his mouth until they cum thing. Namely because he’d heard these stories and quickly had to reevaluate his understanding. Biting was, obviously, off limits, the thought itself making Alec clench a little. 

Despite it being called a blow job, he knew blowing wasn’t exactly the whole point of it. But, he knew from experience that it could be quite a nice experience anyway. By that he meant he’d had the odd stray breeze drift over to him while he was showering a few times. So after the next time he dragged his tongue along Magnus’s length he gave a light blow, and almost got whacked in the face as Magnus’s hips jerked.

Judging from the breathy sighs Magnus liked that. Alec did it again, then in a moment of pure bravery tilted Magnus’s cock up and licked gently at the head.

Another sigh, Magnus breathing out, “I should have known you’d be a tease,” as his hips canted up again.

A tease. “Sure.” 

The talking helped him clear his head a little. Leaning up slightly, he didn’t really want to spend his time doing this. Well, he did, but he’d rather do it later. After the whole pressure of getting the actual consummation out of the way. 

So, clearing his throat, he asked, “Is there any…?” Lube? Oil? What did Magnus have on hand here?”

The knee removed itself from his shoulder, Alec treated to his first view of Magnus’s ass. Yeah, Alec was definitely gay. 

“Here,” Magnus jumped back beside him, sliding a bottle to him. He must have caught something in Alec’s face since he took it back, sighing, “I suppose foreplay can wait. So, how do you want me?” He posed rather dramatically as Alec wrapped his head around those words.

“Oh, er,” Magnus thought he would be… right, “Actually I was going to…” Since, yeah, then he couldn’t say it hadn’t been consummated on his part. He would be defiled in every sense of the word. God this was happening.

Alec couldn’t be sure but Magnus’s eyes seemed even blacker when he looked up at Alec next. “Oh,” he said slowly, looking Alec over again. That shark like grin came to his face again, not unkindly this time however, just excited. “Okay.”

He was brought to the edge of the bed, bent over, just like he’d always thought, but unlike his… rather forceful, fantasies, Magnus explained it was easier this way. 

“Your legs are too long,” Magnus purred, obviously not upset about it. “And it’s easier on the knees like this. I’d offer face to face but, I don’t think we’re quite there yet. Maybe our third date.”

Alec breathed out a laugh at the idea of a third date. Maybe in another life. 

He leaned a bit more comfortably on his arms, his toes curling into the plush carpet. 

He felt a small smack, back going straight and cock actually dribbling a little at the way it had felt. 

Okay. 

“Relax,” Magnus said, “It’ll be easier if you do.”

He tried to. He thought about those ridiculous briefs that were still on the bed, Chairman Meow’s face staring pitifully back at him. He thought about the fact he’d kind of blown a guy, and that things had worked out alright so far. He tried not to think about what Magnus must be thinking, standing behind him. Or that there was a hand exposing him to the air, and another, damp finger circling his hole.

He widened his stance, getting an appreciative chirp for it. The finger started going deeper, pressing on his ass until finally it slipped in and Alec stopped himself from coming there and then. 

It was one thing to do this to himself, a whole other for someone else to do it. For one, Magnus’s finger could go deeper. For another, the angle wasn’t awkward, meaning Alec didn’t have to worry about pulling a muscle as he tried to reach that last centimeter. It was also just the thought of it all. Of having a guy behind him, interested, hard and ready.

He groaned, glad he wasn’t on his knees as Magnus inched another finger in. God he wanted to cum. Usually he only got the two fingers in right at the end, when his hand wasn’t enough. He wasn’t used to this waiting, or the third finger that wormed its way in with the others.

“Good?” Magnus made sure.

“Yup.” 

Even better when Magnus moved his fingers. He’d never actually moved his fingers when they were inside him. To him, the fact they were there at all had him scared someone was going to find out. So actually having someone feel around, thrust and stretch him was bringing on experiences he’d never had before.

He had to dig his hands into the bedding to stop himself from touching his cock. 

“Still good?” Alec could hear the smile in his voice.

He gave a thumbs up back, not trusting himself to speak.

There was a chuckle, then those fingers removing themselves. Before he knew it, something else was taking their place. The thrill of it made him clench, which, overall, was what ruined the night, or, day, in Paris. 

He made things rather difficult for Magnus, which made things rather difficult for Alec, and no amount of ‘calm down’s were helping him actually relax. Alec told him to keep going anyway, Magnus getting another inch or so before he asked, “Do you want me to pull out?”

Alec honestly couldn’t help but nod. A cock was thicker than fingers, longer too, and since he’d never got past two, on an adventurous day, on his own, he should have known better than to think it would be enjoyable. 

The pair of them crawled back onto the bed, Alec keeping on his front as he calmed down. He was being stupid. Why had he said yes? They had to do this. It had to be airtight. 

There was a pat, more of a stroke actually, along his back, “It’s alright. We can try again in a bit.”

Yeah. Try again. That sounded good, and Alec wouldn’t be a complete wimp about it either. He had scars that hurt more than a cock. He could have sex. He could. He would. 

He wiped his eyes, taking careful breaths as he looked up. Magnus had splayed himself out next to him, already distracted by the Lightwood ring on his finger again. 

“Sorry,” Alec said.

Magnus waved him off, “I’m sure it’s just been a while.”

Right. “Sure.”

Something about that. Alec didn’t know if it was how he said it, or just Magnus catching up on the fact Alec hadn’t actually admitted to a lot of things tonight that had those yellow eyes shooting to him. “Sure?” Magnus repeated. “As in, sure it’s been a while, or sure I’m just saying this so you don’t freak out?”

“Er-”

Not the right answer. Definitely not the right answer since those eyes got bigger. “Alexander. Tell me at least you’ve done it the other way around.”

He didn’t say anything, and by the time Alec had thought up a good enough thing to say Magnus was no longer splayed out. 

Knees to his chest he looked like he was trying to talk himself into something. “How far exactly have you gone with a girl?”

Since it was plausible. Alec was sure other guys in his situation would have at least tried with a girl. Alec mirrored him, “I don’t really like girls.”

“‘Course you don’t,” Magnus sighed, raking his hand through his hair, “So that was your first time then? I just ruined your-” He kicked at the quilt. 

“Wouldn’t say ruined,” Alec admitted. “And the kiss was nice.” Brief as it had been.

That seemed to make things worse as Magnus demanded, “How old are you?”

“Nineteen,” choked out. 

“Nineteen,” Magnus repeated, “What on earth were you thinking? Do you have any idea how much trouble you could have gotten yourself into? God you’re lucky I answered that fucking ad.” He went off for a bit. At Alec’s stupidity, which, after hearing more about some of the mundanes Magnus had chased off, he had to agree with. He went off about rape, about this whole consent thing, the fact that it Magnus had been any other Downworlder Alec would probably find himself held hostage right now. “What were you thinking Alexander? What on earth could you possibly have thought to do something as stupid as this?”

He was already almost crying. He could feel it welling in his throat. But he held it back enough to say, “They were gonna marry me off.”

“So you decided to do it first?” Magnus challenged, still fired up, “Decided to invite the worst of humanity to snatch you because you couldn’t stand whatever girl your parents picked out for you.”

“Would you just-!” he grabbed his hair, taking careful breaths. “I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Anything. Anything would have been better than this,” Magnus insisited.

“You don’t understand. I was as good as dead anyway.” He wiped his cheeks. “As soon as it would come to the whole- bedding- thing they’d know and then they’d-” He didn’t know what specifically. But both of them knew what happened to gay shadowhunters. De-runeing was the lesser punishment, and that alone was basically casting a shadowhunter into the wild without weapons or protection, just waiting for them to be killed by something calling to their angel blood. Others… “I once asked my mom what would happen if someone found out there was a gay shadowhunter at the institute. She said she’d kill them before the Clave found out. She’s done it before. Dad wasn’t any different. He told me about this one guy he took hunting. How someone had told on the guy to dad, like it was a system, and they went to the bay. But there were wolves at the bay, it was a full moon and dad had the weapons and-”

Someone would tell. His wife would probably tell. Probably ask around why her husband didn’t want to touch her and his parents would find out and they’d kill him. 

“It’s not like other institutes don’t do it. The Clave prefers it.” It meant no messy paperwork. Everyone could cross off a name for an ‘accident’. “I just thought, maybe if I did it first, if I got the certificate, they wouldn’t tell me I had to. But then I started reading into annulments, and how a marriage can be undone and I couldn’t take that chance but I knew I couldn’t,” he gestured downwards, “With a girl so I thought I may as well try with a guy and not tell them the other name.”

Magnus sat down carefully next to him, “You can’t possibly have thought this would work did you?”

Alec shook his head. He knew it wouldn’t. “But it’s all I had. And better a stranger kill me while I’m getting my rocks off than my mom.”

Magnus didn’t say anything for a while. He didn’t try and tell Alec that his parents weren’t like that. That his mom would never hurt him. But that would be a lie. Magnus had met his parents, Alec could tell just from the way he looked at the Lightwood ring. There was recent anger there, which meant Magnus believed every word Alec said. Why wouldn’t he? These were people that had put a dagger in Alec’s hand when he was six and told him to learn how to kill. 

His shakes died down after the crying, leaving Alec with a headache and the question of whether Magnus would mind if he grabbed his clothes. It was cold. 

Before he could, Magnus asked, “What now then?”

Alec shrugged, “Try bluffing my way out of it? I do have the certificate.” It was still possible it could work.

“You do,” Magnus said. He sighed, “Okay. Here’s my view on things. You can go home, probably get yourself killed or…” he sighed over at Alec, “let me guess, there’s a lengthy bit of rope in your room right now huh?”

“Demon venom actually.”

“Right.” He took Alec’s hand, clenching it tight, “You do that. Or, you don’t go home.”

He didn’t quite understand, “Where am I gonna go?”

Magnus flicked his hand around. “I also have an apartment in Brooklyn. We’re not married, and I’m not asking to be. But it does get a little lonely in my loft sometimes. I wouldn’t mind a roommate.”

He wrapped his head around that, “You want me to stay with you?”

“You’d have to get a job,” Magnus clarified, “I’m not having you layabout all day. There’re actually quite a few good mundane jobs out there. And honestly they’re a lot safer than chasing demons.” He levelled Alec with a look, “I know demon hunting is your whole life, but it doesn’t have to be. You can be happy Alexander. Date whoever you like. Make friends. You don’t have to go home.”

He didn’t know what to do with that, more so with Magnus. “You want me to go home with a guy I don’t even know. You mentioned all those other guys but you were there as well.”

Magnus straightened up a bit, a slight glaze going to his eyes as he said, “I had my reasons to marry you. None to do with you yourself. But they weren’t of the selfless variety I admit. You don’t have to trust me. Not if you don’t want to. But at least trust yourself to be capable of fighting me off if I do turn out to be some sex crazed monster hell bent on taking your virginity.”

Alec snorted at the dramatic flair Magnus put on it. “I mean, you kind of already did.”

He lay a hand on Alec’s knee, “Alexander we are not counting that okay? As nice as it was, you deserve not being terrified out of your mind when you actually have sex.”

He could have been playing some kind of game, but Alec believed him when he said that. “Kay.”

“Okay,” Magnus nodded. “Now, what are you going to do?”

He thought about his life at home. His siblings, his parents. He couldn’t leave them all behind could he? But he couldn’t live at home. Not while his parents were pressuring him into getting married. Maybe Magnus was right. Maybe he should, effectively, run away. He was just waiting to be found out anyway. Sooner or later it was going to happen, and Alec didn’t know if he would even get a five minute warning before his throat was being slit. 

“Could I think about it?”

To that he got a smile, Magnus holding one finger up as he crawled over the edge of his bed and got his phone. His fingers were a blur for a moment before Magnus was tossing the phone back to where it came from. “We have three days before Cat’s abandoning Chairman to his own devices. How about we have a proper honeymoon?”

Three days in Paris. It might be with a stranger. But Magnus was right. Alec had a dagger and his stele. He could fight Magnus off if it came to it, and honestly he hadn’t been the worst company so far. Three days wasn’t a lot. His parents would probably figure he got a good lead and was investigating. Izzy and Jace too, although they’d probably pout about it when- if- he came back.

“Sounds good.” He could do three days.

“Great,” Magnus cheered, scrambling around to his wardrobe. “I’m keeping the ring by the way, even if you do go back.”

“Fine with me.”


End file.
